Sayajin de la justicia
by Nazgul099
Summary: Y si Kakaroto no era enviado a la tierra y en su lugar fuera otro sayajin de clase baja, y sí está tierra estuviera protegida por la liga de la justicia?
1. Galott: Guerrero de clase baja

**... Me detesto tanto por escribir una nueva historia cuando aún tengo otras pendientes desde hace algún tiempo, pero con la nueva pelicula de broly y la tercera temporada de Young Justice en estados unidos (sí alguien ya vio algo por favor no digan spoilers)**

 **... Qué puedo decir, tenia esto en mi cabeza desde hace unos dias y no me lo podria quitar hasta que escribiera algo al respecto, así que bueno.**

 **antes de empezar. Esta historia comenzara un par de años antes de la primera temporada de Young Justice**

 **Sin más que decir... COMENZEMOS.**

"PLANETA VEGETA"

-De acuerdo estas ultimas semanas fueron bastante extrañas, hace cerca de un mes Freezer ordeno a todos los sayajin qué regresaran al planeta Vegeta para una reunion de emergencia, y desde hace varios dias sus soldados más cercanos se estubieron paseando por todo el planeta preguntandole a tantos sayajin como pudieron sobre la leyenda del super sayajin' incluso a mi.

por favor soy un guerrero de clase baja, y seamos francos solo me llaman guerero por que mi poder de pelea a pesar de ser bajo es lo suficiente como para entrar en esa categoria... ni siquiera me habian enviado a conquistar otro planeta, aunque francamente estaba agradecido por eso, no sé si tendria el poder o la voluntad necesaria para lograrlo.

pero todo eso cambio hace un par de dias, me informaron que debido a mi nivel de pelea tan bajo y el hecho de que no me hubieran enviado a conquistar un planeta aún me convertia en una deshonra para la raza sayajin, pero se me dio una oportunidad, mi mision seria viajar a un planeta alejado llamado "tierra" un nombre extraño para un planeta en mi opinion pero los nativos parecen aceptarlo, según el informe la tecnologia de ese planeta esta en un estado más primitivo qué la mayoria de los que solemos conquistar, ademas de eso los seres de ese planeta parecian tener un nivel de pelea bajo, por lo que en teoria incluso alguien como yo deberia poder conquistar el planeta con algo de tiempo, desafortunadamente la informacion que tenemos del planeta podria estar erronea, es un planeta con pocos recursos de utilidad para Freezer y su ejercito, así que su conquista fue atrasada durante varios años, y ahora envian a un solo sayajin de clase baja para hacer el trabajo.

Honestamente no pense que enviaran a nadie a conquistar algun planeta por ahora que Freezer ordeno a todos los Sayajin regresar a casa, pero mis superiores me dijeron qué no importaba, al final la ausencia de un sayajin debil que nunca a peleado no afectaria en los planes del señor Freezer.

Francamente no me atrevi a cuestionarlos más, misión o no, no me agrada Freezer, si puedo mantenerme lejos de el y de sus tropas por algún tiempo estare feliz.

Me dirigo caminando hacia la zona de despegue, donde se ma dá una capsula de viaje, mi rastreador y una armadura de combate, entonces mi superior comienza a hablar.

-Galott, guerrero sayajin de clase baja, 11 años de edad... algo mayor para hacer su primera conquista, poder de pelea de 520, seras enviado a la tierra en busca de recursos valiosos para el señor Frezer y su ejercito, debido a que se ha ordenado la retirada de todos los sayajin fuera del planeta viajaras solo, y no podras disponer de ningun tipo de refuerzo, sin mencionar que no podras regresar al planeta Vegeta hasta que conquistes el planeta o se te ordene personalmente que te retires, quedo claro?

-S-si señor.

-Bien novato, entra a la capsula, el viaje a la tierra deberia tomar cerca de 6 dias.

-Seis dias?! P-pero no tengo agua o comida, como se supone que viajare por el espacio sin recursos?

-Ya esta arreglado novato, hay agua y suplementos alimenticios en la capsula suficiente para tu viaje de ida y regreso, ahora entra a tu capsula, ya tardaste demasiado en salir del planeta.

No me atrevi a contestar nada más, no quero hacer enojar a otro sayajin por lo que entre rapidamente a mi capsula mientras acomodaba mi rastreador sobre mi oreja izquierda, tan pronto la puerta de mi capsula se cerro, mi superior dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras, mientras yo sentia como mi capsula se elevaba unos centimetros del suelo

Lo que por un momento parecia que seria un despegue tranquilo cambio repentinamente cuando la capsula acelero dirigiendose hacia el espacio.

-Wow... nunca habia visto al planeta Vegeta desde tan lejos, sin importar cuan alto volara... es increible.

Desafortunadamente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino resplandor... al otro lado del planeta?, pero... eso no podia ser el sol.

Y fue entonces que que por solo un instante ví la nave personal de Freezer en las cercanias del planeta y sobre esta la fuente del gran resplandor, una gigantesca bola de energia que crecia de forma exagerada con cada segundo, fue solo momentos después que la gigantesca bola de energia avanzara hacia el planeta, para estrellarse en la superficie del planeta un segundo despues, sin enbargo fuí incapaz de ver más pues mi capsula aceleraria dejando a mi hogar fuera de mi vista.

Queria gritar, maldecir, decir algo... pero no podia hacer más que llorar lagrimas en silencio, tal vez los otros sayajin me consideraban una deshonra, pero aún asi ellos eran mi gente... verlos desaparecer en un segundo... como demonios habia pasado esto?

Sumido en mis pensamientos no note cuando termine dormido en medio de la nada.

 **Un par de días más** **tarde**

Superman se encontraba patrullando sobre Metropolis, aunque fuera realmente solo para distraerse un poco, sorpresivamente hoy habia sido un dia tranquilo, no más que un par de ladrones lo suficientemente tontos como para intentar robar algunas carteras a plena luz del dia, pero poco más, hasta que su comunicador comenzo a sonar.

-No puedo tener un dia tranquilo verdad?... Aquí Superman, Qué ocurre Batman?

-Clark, necesito que te reunas conmigo en Happy Harbor, Ahora, Diana y Arthur ya vienen en camino, Barry ya esta aquí.

-Bien llegare en un momento.

Y una vez dicho eso el hombre de acero se dirigio hacia la base de la liga de la justicia.

Solo le tomo un par de minutos llegar y una vez reunido con Batman y Flash, solo tuvieron qué esperar un par de minutos antes de qué Aquaman y Wonder Woman llegaran.

-Bueno batman, ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, ya puedes decirnos que rayos esta pasando? Pregunto el hombre más rapido del mundo.

El caballero de la noche solo asinto mientras deba media vuelta y movia su brazo al aire, lo que ocasiono que una serie de hologramas aparecieran frente a los miembros de la liga presentes.

Hace 4 horas logre detectar con un satelite un objeto dirigiendose hacia la tierra a alta velocidad, se estrellara con la tierra en exactamente 35 minutos.

\- Batman, no me lo tomes a mal, pero todo indica que esta cosa no mide mas de 1 metro y medio de altura, incluso si se llegara a estrellar con la tierra no causaria una catastrofe, ademas podrias haber avisado solo a Superman y todo estaria bien interrumpio flash.

-Es cierto, sin embargo quiero que escuchen primero, hace cerca de 15 minutos la dirección del objeto se dirigia a un lugar alejado a mitad del oceano, sin embargo rapidamente cambio de dirección, su nuevo rumbo sugiere que se estrellara a las afueras de metropolis.

-Sugieres que este objeto es algun artefacto alienigena? es muy pequeño, podria ser una bomba? dijo aquaman.

-Es una posibilidad, es por eso que los llame a ustedes, tenemos qué estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Solo nosotros? donde esta Flecha Verde dijo Wonder Woman.

Fue el turno de Superman de intervenir.

-Desgraciadamente Speedy el compañero de flecha verde desaparecio hace un par de semanas y no hay pistas de su paradero, sera mejor no preocuparlo con otros asuntos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

-Bien, partamos hacia Metropolis entonces, y recuerden, esten preparados para lo qué sea.

 **Minutos más tarde a las afueras de Metropolis.**

Los miembros presentes de la liga Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman y Flash se encontraban reunidos esperando, mientras Batman monitoreaba constantemente el objeto misterioso en caso de que volviera a cambiar de dirección, fue entonces que volteo la mirada hacia Superman, haciendole saber qué el objeto se acercaba a su direccion, los miembros de la liga voltearon hacia el cielo justo a tiempo para ver al pequeño objeto descender hacia ellos.

De un momento a otro el kriptoniano emprendio el vuelo y detuvo el objeto con sus manos, pero no queria arriesgarse con lo qué sea que estuviera en el interior, así que detuvo y bajo el objeto al suelo con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible.

ya en el suelo pudo ver el objeto con claridad, una esfera de color blanco, con un cristal de color rojo en el lado de enfrente, sin embargo a primera vista no se podia ver nada hacia adentro, pero por solo un segundo pudo jurar que escucho... una respiración, Sin dudarlo un segundo enterro sus dedos en el objeto y usando de su fuerza para abrirlo, aún ante el reclamo del caballero de la noche.

-Clark! espera no sabemos qué...

lo qué vieron paralizo a todos los miembros de la liga de la justicia ahí reunidos. dentro de aquel objeto se encontraba un niño, no podia tener mucho más que 10 años' un extraño artefacto cubria su oreja izquierda, que estaba conectado a una especie de lente de color azul sobre su ojo. Usaba una extraña armadura, de jn color azul oscuro, casí pareceria negro, la armadura protegia tambien la parte superior de los hombros y uno de los costados de ambas piernas, pero estas piezas eran de un brillante color amarillo, y debajo de la armadura un traje de un color negro que cubria casí todo su cuerpo, salvo por su cara y una pequeña sección de sus brazos. El niño tambien poseia un cabello peculiar, completamente negro y en punta, pero lo qué llamo la atención de los presentes fue qué alrededor de su cintura sé podia ver una cola, similar a la de algún mono.

Dejando de lado su sorpresa inicial, Superman comenzo a examinar el cuerpo del niño con más detalle, parecia que no habia comido ni bebido nada en dias, tenia enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y aunque de forma leve, se podian ver pequeños rastros de lagrimas recorriendo los ojos del niño.

Sin saber qué hacer, el hombre de acero volteo en dirección de sus compañeros esperando qué ellos supieran qué hacer...

 **CORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

 **Listo entonces el primer capitulo, espero que de ser posible me hicieran saber sus opiniones, me ayudaria a mejorar.**

 **sin nada más qué decir me despido**


	2. Sayajin el la tierra

**Bien, no esperaba tener el segundo capitulo tan pronto pero las ideas no dejan de venir a mi cabeza así que bueno.**

 **Sin nada más que decir COMENZEMOS.**

Desperte con un extraño dolor de cabeza, tan pronto abrí mis ojos note que ya no estaba en mi nave, sino en un cuarto de un color blanco, y yo recostado en una camilla, ya habiendo notado lo más obio comenze a ver detalles, mi armadura y rastreador no estaban, en su lugar tenia una vestimenta de color azulada, parece una bata, pero nunca habia visto alguna así, lo segundo es que habia un sujeto extraño vestido de azul y rojo sentado en una esquina de la habitación, pero parece que estaba ocupado viendo un papel con manchas, asumo que ese es su lenguaje, sin embargo tan solo un segundo despues levanta la vista hacia mí, despues al papel y despues hacia mí de nuevo, pero con una expresión un tanto sorprendida, no me habia visto hasta ahora, o tal no esperaba qué despertara, como sea despues de un momento dejo el papel a un lado y se dirigio hacia mí

-Me alegra qué despertaras, no sabiamos en qué condición habias llegado así que yo decidí quedarme para supervisar todo.

-Sabíamos? Hay más en este lugar? por cierto donde estoy? y mis cosas?

-Cierto estabas inconsiente, hace algunas horas evitamos que la nave en la qué venias se estrellara en las cercanias de una ciudad, imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos que el piloto era un niño, no sabiamos tu condición exacta, así que decidimos traerte a la base de la liga para tratarte, en cuanto a tu armadura, te la quitamos, era dificil atenderte con esa cosa encima, ademas de qué nunca habiamos visto alguna armadura alienigena con el modelo que tu usaste así que la estan estudiando, pero no te preocupes si todo sale bien la tendras de vuelta en poco tiempo.

-Casí caigo en una ciudad? D-de verdad lo lamento, mi curso me mandaba a la mitad del oceano y solo apunte a un punto diferente, no sabia que habia poblacion ahí.

-Descuida, nadie salio herido, pero ahora yo tengo una pregunta, dijiste que apuntaste a otro punto del planeta, pero que no sabias realmente a donde aterrizarias. pero por qué viajaste hacia la tierra?

-Y-yo... mi planeta...Ese maldito de Freezer hizo explotar mi planeta...

-Oh... Lo lamento... sabes? puedo entender un poco, yo tampoco naci en la tierra, yo vengo de kripton, mi planeta tambien murio, aunque yo era solo un bebe.

-Freezer tambien destruyo tu planeta?

-No sé quien es Freezer, pero no, mi planeta murio por culpa de mi propia gente, por cierto si no te molesta, Quien es Freezer? Por que destruyo tu planeta?

-No lo sé -Decia el joven sayajin al borde de las lagrimas -Todos los Sayajin lo odiabamos y estoy seguro que el a nosotros, pero no imagine qué decidiria exterminarnos... como si tenernos bajo su cruel mandato no fuera suficiente.

-Así que tu eres un Sayajin... y Freezer los tenia bajo su mando? pero como? no dijiste que tu gente lo detestaba?

-Hace muchos años King Cold el padre de Freezer viajo junto a su ejercito a mi planeta para conquistarlo, pero supongo qué vio utilidad en nuestra fuerza, por lo que los Sayajin quedamos reducidos a meros sirvientes de Cold, pero hace 5 años Freezer obtuvo el trono cuando su padre se retiro, pero Freezer era mucho más cruel y sanginario.

-Entiendo, pero, por qué decidiria matarlos? si ya estaban bajo sus ordenes.

-No lo sé, un dia ordeno a todos los Sayajin regresar a nuestro planeta, y durante varios dias su sirvientes se pasaron por todo el planeta preguntando por el super sayajin.

-Super Sayajin? era alguien importante?

-Es una leyenda de mi gente, segun esta, cada mil años nace un legendario guerrero más fuerte qué cualquier otro Sayajin, de ahí que lo llamaramos el super sayajin, pero es solo una leyenda, no entiendo por que interrogaron a todos sobre ella.

-Freezer mantenia oprimido a tu pueblo, tal vez tenia miedo de que este "Super Sayajin" apareciera y se revelara en su contra, por cierto, tengo una ultima pregunta, Si se le ordeno a todos los Sayajin regresar a su planeta, como es qué tu escapaste?

-Y-yo (qué digo, no sé como reaccionara si digo qué mi mision era conquistar la tierra, además, por que lo haria, si lo hiciera solo ayudaria a Freezer)- Yo fui... exiliado.

-?

-Los Sayajin eran una raza Guerrera, sin embargo yo nací con un poder de pelea muy bajo, me consideraron una deshonra para la raza Sayajin por ll qué decidieron enviarme lejos, aunqué dijeron que... si lograba incrementar mi poder de pelea podria regresar a casa algun día, supongo que ahora sera imposible.

-Tu gente exiliaba a aquellos que nacian con poco poder?

-B-bueno yo nací siendo el más debil sayajin registrado en casí 50 años, y mi poder de pelea incremento muy lentamente en mi planeta natal.

-Entiendo... Te dejare un momento, vere como esta todo afuera, podrias esperar aquí un poco?

-Si, no es como que tuviera un lugar a donde ir.

Por su parte el hombre de azul y rojo solo vio al niño con una explosión de tristeza, antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Al salir, cerro la puerta detras de sí y comenzo a caminar hacia la sala donde estaban los otros miembros de la liga, al ingresar rapidamente sé dirigio hacia batman que estaba analizando todo lo que habian encontrado dentro de la nave, así como su armadura, sin embargo se detubo por un segundo al ver a Superman dirigirse hacia el.

-Qué averiguaste?

-Muchas cosas, ninguna buena, el niño pertenece a una raza llamada Sayajin, su planeta exploto.

-Igual qué Kripton?

-No, su planeta fue destruido por un tirano llamado Freezer, el sobrevivio por qué fue exiliado de su planeta.

-Y el motivo de su exilio?

-Parece ser qué su gente era una raza guerrera muy orgullosa, y el era el más debil de su planeta, por lo qué lo mandaron lejos, aunque parece que le dijeron que si lograba fortalezerce podria regresar.

-Lo cual ahora es imposible. bien tu información aclararo algunas cosas.

-Como qué?

-La nave contenia un pequeño registro de viaje automatico, tambien venian asignadas 2 coordenadas a traves del espacio, una es la tierra, por lo qué asumí qué la otra era su planeta de origen, pero estudiando la nave note algo extraño, a la velocidad qué poseia podria haber llegado a la tierra en solo 6 dias, pero el registro marca casí un mes de viaje.

-Como es posible?

-Si su planeta exploto cuando su nave se encontraba cerca es posible que la explosion lo hubiera sacado drasticamente de su curso original, y sí ese tal Freezer controla esa region del espacio el niño seguramente habria tomado desvios y vueltas constantes para no toparse con el.

-Un segundo entonces ese niño no habia comido ni bebido nada en casí un mes?

-No, dentro de la nave hay un pequeño compartimento, y hay evidencia de comida y agua en su interior, pero si el viaje debia ser de solo 6 dias es natural que el niño se quedara sin recursos a la mitad del viaje, pero eso levanta otra pregunta, por qué equiparian una nave para un exiliado con comida y agua?

-Bueno, le dijeron qué algun dia tal vez podria regresar.

-Es posible... qué tal su condición?

-Se encuentra bien, aunqué es obio qué tiene hambre -Dijo el hombre de acero tratando de aligerar un poco la conversación.

-Bien, me encargare de qué reciba alimento, algo más?

-El esta sufriendo por su planeta Bruce, exiliado o no el crecio ahí y lo vio explotar.

-Entonces deberias hacerle compañia.

-yo?

-Tu planeta tambien murio, y aunque fué en circunstancias diferentes seguro lo ayudara conocer a alguien que paso por algo similar.

-Vaya eso sono casí reconfortante de tu parte. entonces no lo consideras un sospechoso?

-Aún lo es, pero se trata de un niño, y no hay evidencia de qué tenga malas intenciones por ahora, pero estare atento.

-Bueno me alegra saber qué no has cambiado Bruce, de acuerdo volvere a la enfermeria, le llevare algo de comida, y tratare de explicarle la situación. si descubro algo más te avisare.

Y con esas palabras Superman se encaminaba de nuevo a la enfermeria mientras Batman seguia registrando los objetos del Sayajin.

 **CORTEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Bien eso sera todo por ahora, por favor dejenme saber qué piensan.**


End file.
